The invention concerns a vehicle seat and in particular, a vehicle seat including an inertia-sensitive element that is designed as a locking element.
In a vehicle seat as generally known (DE 198 41 197 A1), a spring pre-loads an inertia-sensitive element positioned on the gear side which in the event of a crash, sets a guide link. In a crash the force of inertia of the element overcomes the spring load. The guide link remains set, if the inertia exceeds the spring load. If the spring load becomes greater again, the locking is released.
During accidents, several impacts can follow each other in quick succession, whether because the vehicle skids along out of control after an accident or because one after another, several vehicles drive into each other. In such cases, the known locking devices do not help ascertain whether the locking device released after the first impact still works and whether it responds again to the subsequent impact.
Based on this state of the art, the task underlying the invention is to create a vehicle seat with a seat height adjustment device of an already known type, where the locking ability is retained after the first release.
In the proposed locking device, the seat height adjustment is blocked, until it is unlocked after the release process. Since different springs charge the interlocking element and the locking element, their dimensions can be different. The interlocking process therefore takes place very quickly due to the higher spring load, even though the release force is moderate.